


To Be With You

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Anonymous: Prompt: Olicity in bed the morning after the wedding or whenever really, and felicity wakes up before Oliver and is admiring his ring





	To Be With You

The bright light streaming through the window prompted Felicity to turn over, seeking the darkness on the other side of the room. Instead, she bumped into a well-muscled shoulder, forcing her to open her eyes. Laying beside her was Oliver, the sheets only covering half of his naked body, leaving his torso exposed.

She sigh, running her hand down his arm until she reached his hand. It laid on his stomach, rising up and down with every breath he took. Something shiny caught Felicity’s attention as his chest rose up, the light hitting his fingers. Looking down, she realized it was coming from the platinum band around his ring finger.

The gravity of the situation hit her suddenly. They were married. He was her husband and she his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Queen. A delicious tingle ran down her spine. She was Mrs. Queen. (Well, she preferred Smoak-Queen, but still…) She was Oliver’s wife. Oliver was her husband. They had been married for a little over eighteen hours now, and the idea they were husband and wife was still sinking in.

So much had led up to that moment the afternoon prior. Nearly dying at Earth-X Oliver’s hand had put everything into perspective for her. Felicity loved her Oliver with all her heart, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health. They had experienced it all through the years.

Finally being married felt like a culmination of six years of taking one step forward and two steps back until they were finally walking at the same pace. And now here they were, the morning after their tiny ceremony, husband and wife. It was a relief, especially after all the heartache she put Oliver through only a couple days earlier by telling him she didn’t want to marry him, to proposing to him, to finally saying “I do.”

“Hey,” Oliver murmured. “What are you doing it?” He cracked his sleepy blue eyes open just a sliver, the light hitting him just as strongly as it had hit her earlier that morning.

“Just looking at your ring,” Felicity replied as she gazed up at him with a smile. He smiled back at her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I still can’t believe we got married.”

“Why?” he asked, a frown suddenly appearing on his gorgeous face. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, silly,” she said. Felicity pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, making it turn up into a smile once more. “Actually, it’s the opposite. I’m beyond happy to be married to you.”

Oliver’s smile turned into a toothy grin as he turned to wrap his arms around her. “Good, because I’m overjoyed to be married to you,” he said. His fingers ran through her hair, brushing back blonde strands that had fallen over her eyes. “I love you so much,” Oliver whispered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you, too,” Felicity whispered back once they parted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

“You’ve made me the happiest man on earth,” he said as his hand stroked up and down her bare back. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“Just knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you makes me happy,” she replied, returning his smile. “But I want to apologize for the way I treated you the other night, when I told you I didn’t want to marry you…”

“Hey, now, there’s no need to dwell in the past,” Oliver said. “I understand you had some reservations about getting married. I know you were scared it would turn into another Damien Darhk situation. And if anyone needs to apologize, it’s me. I shouldn’t have been so pushy with the marriage thing. I should have been more respectful of your boundaries.”

“You know what?” Felicity asked. “That doesn’t matter anymore. You said it yourself, there’s no need to dwell in the past. We’re married now, and I couldn’t be any happier.”

Oliver kissed her again and said, “Good, because I just want to forget what happened and enjoy a quiet morning with you before everyone else finds out.”

“Oh, god, you’re right. I need to tell my parents and you need to tell Thea and then we need to tell all our friends and, ugh, this is going to be a nightmare,” Felicity huffed.

Beside her Oliver chuckled as he tightened his arms around her. “For now, let’s forget that all these people exist and just enjoy each other’s company. Because as soon as everyone finds out, we won’t get to spend much time together. I know as soon as Thea hears the news, she’ll start planning an extravagant reception,” he said.

“My mom’s gonna want a redo with a rabbi,” Felicity chuckled.

“We can worry about all this later,” Oliver replied. “Right now, I just want to spend some quality time with my wife.”

“And I just want to spend some quality time with my husband.” Felicity rolled on top of him, pulling Oliver in for a series of languid, sensuous kisses that turned into several hours of lovemaking. He was right, they could worry about everything else later. Right now, she truly did just want to be with her husband.


End file.
